godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
God of War: Ascension
God of War: Ascension is the latest installment in the popular God of War series, released on March 12, 2013. It is the seventh game of the series, and will chronologically be the first chapter in the series, forming part of a saga with vengeance as a central theme. The game predates Kratos' entire reign as the god of war, and features a timeline roughly six months after Kratos' unintentional killing of his wife and daughter. Flashbacks also occur, seeing as how this timeline follows his allegiance to Ares, which was already addressed in the original God of War. It marks a new chapter in Kratos' story, as its listing notes to "Join Kratos as he takes his first steps on a now legendary quest for freedom, redemption, and the clarity to avenge his family in the most ambitious God of War adventure in the series so far." Story Single Player The single-player will feature a "revamped" combat and weapon system, "promptless" mini-games and new puzzles. Sony stated the game will offer "fluid, life-like characters, dynamic lighting effects, and world-changing scenarios", although the story is shorter than previous games. Taking place right before the events of God of War: Chains of Olympus and God of War, it has been 6 months since Kratos murdered his wife and child due to Ares' trickery. Having sworn off his oath to the God of War and refusing to fight for him or do his bidding any longer, the three great Furies, Goddesses of Punishment, Justice and Torment have been sent by Hades to capture Kratos and imprison him in a Titan-sized prison for the living damned, where he is tortured for months on end, driven insane, and constantly haunted by the visions of the night he lost everything dear to him. Fueled by a desire and lust for revenge against Ares, along with a need to redeem himself among the other Gods to earn salvation, Kratos manages to break free of his imprisonment and sets out on a journey to murder the Furies. If he can successfully murder them he can sever all ties to Ares without consequence. Throughout this journey Kratos will battle famous mythical beasts and icons of ancient Greece, as well as his own plunge into madness as he fights his constant nightmares, further testing his humanity and his determination for salvation and redemption. Multiplayer The multiplayer part of Ascension, features multi-level arenas, where several warriors can fight one another. After starting off as the nameless redeemed prisoner (seen in the beggining of the campaign), you are then sent to the Rotunda of Olympus to choose a godly alliance. One specific game mode, called The Favour of the Gods, requires the champions to kill each other, while a chained Polyphemus, interferes whenever players come too close. Warriors score 100 points by killing the men from opposing teams, eventually, the Spear of Olympus falls from the heavens and it becomes a race for each team to obtain it. Once someone has pulled it from the ground, they can begin to attack Polythemus and knock him unconscious. If the beast is grappled then the warrior will split his jaw with the godly spear. The team that kills him gains an extra 1000 points. Whoever reaches 8000 points first wins the match. The multiplayer will most likely not allow split-screen possibilities, but instead pan out whenever needed to actively show all participants. In the Ares' trailer, a new arena was revealed: The Arena of God of War III. The champions of the gods fight each other in the arena as Hercules watches the battle, he jumps down on occasion to knock warrior off the arena's sides. By pre-ordering the game, the player gets access to the Mythological Heroes Pack DLC for the multiplayer. This pack contains 4 heroes who are playable in the multiplayer: Orion, Achilles, Perseus, and Odysseus. If the player pre-orders at Gamestop they get the King Leonidas costume and Spear. Pre-orders from Best Buy will get Thor's hammer, Mjolnir. Items and Abilities Weapons *Blades of Chaos: The cursed blades given to Kratos by Ares as symbol of his servitude. *World Weapons: Kratos can disarm the weapons of his opponents as a secondary weapon. They can be discarded anytime, by doing so, he throws the weapon at an enemy stunning him in the process. There are five World Weapons that are present: #Sword #Spear #Club #Shield #Sling *Kratos' Fists: If Kratos does not wield a World Weapon, he can attack with his bare fists. Magic *Fire of Ares: Unleash your fury and stun surrounding enemies with Ares' fire. Incarnating enemies yields Gold Orbs. *Ice of Poseidon: Summon the Ice of Poseidon to break blocks. Also allows breathing underwater. Freezing enemies yields large Red Orbs. *Lightning of Zeus: Electrify your enemies with the blinding quick attacks of Zeus. Electrocuting enemies yields Blue Orbs. *Soul of Hades: Release the souls of the Underworld to do your bidding. Vaporizing enemies yields Green Orbs. Items *Amulet of Uroborus: The amulet was stolen by Pollux and Castor from an oracle and contains to power to warp time around the object or enemy it hits. He uses it on several ocasions in the game, able to heal or cause decay. In the E3 Demo, Kratos uses this ability to reconstruct an elevator, which is destroyed by the Charybdis. When used on enemies, they are frozen in time for a while, so if they are in the air at the time the magic is activated, they remain there for a few seconds. This ability does not deplete Kratos' magic, instead, it requires the relic to recharge for a short amount of time. *Oath Stone of Orkos: This stone is given to Kratos by Orkos and contains to power to create a clone of Kratos. This power is to be used to solve puzzles as it copies Kratos' pose to hold cranks and chains in place. Later on in the game, it had to be used in combination with the other items to solve a puzzle. *Eyes of Truth: The eyes of Truth is an item given from Oracle to Oracle to overcome the dark magic of the Furies. Kratos obtains it during his journey and can use it destroy the magic barriers created by the Furies. Artifacts *Prisoner’s Oath Stone: *Circe’s Vial: *Oracle Seeker’s Offering: *Aletheia’s Charm: *Boat Captain’s Idol: *Orko’s Cloak: *Stonemason’s Chisel: *Archimedes’ Treatise: *Statue Worker’s Idol: *Antikythera Mechanism: Characters *Kratos: The main protagonist of the game. Kratos finds himself on the edge of madness, 6 months after the death of his wife and child, he broke his blood oath with Ares. This betrayal brought him for the judgement of the Furies. *The Furies: The three sisters that predate both Titans and Gods, Furies are fearsome punishers of those who break their oaths. They are the main antagonists of the game, hunting and torturing Kratos for turning down Ares. *Orkos: Mysterious man with a connection to the Furies, he helps Kratos to break the bounds and defeat the sisters. *Oracle Altheia: Kratos is sent to Delphi to find the Oracle, who might help him in his quest for freedom. *Lysandra: Kratos' wife, appears for Kratos in visions during the game. *Calliope: Kratos' daughter, she appears in visions to Kratos. *Archimedes: A historical mathematician, physicist, engineer, inventor, and astronomer who built the massive statue of Apollo on Delos. *Redeemed Warrior: The template warrior used in the multiplayer, has a small cameo as a prisoner in the game's begining. Enemies Common Enemies *Centaur General: Similar to the generals in GoW III.''' *Cerberus Mongrel: The three-headed beast of Hades. Could be used as mount when wounded. They have new powers this tme like underworld teleporting and soul shield. *Chimera: The chimeras return and have different color from GOW III and uses ice and blue fire attacks. *Cyclops Berserker: Large cyclops brutes that can be grappled then ridden to stomp out smaller enemies. *Elephantaur: A new species of Juggernaut, Kratos kills these large elephant monsters by cutting open their heads and exposing the brain. *Empusa: Fiery female monster with purple spikes instead of limbs. *Feral Hounds: Attack canines return from GOW III. *Fire Talos: This new type of Talos is dressed in similar fashion to the God of the Underworld. *Gorgon: These gorgons have a new appearance, looking more like cobras and are very colorful. *Harpy: The standard Harpy return in God of War: Ascension. *Manticore Hatchling: Smaller versions of the manticore, they hatch from eggs. *Megaera's Minions: Humans and hounds infected and mutated into monsters by Megaera's parasites. *Megaera's Parasites: Tiny green insects that originate from Megaera. Able to mutate creatures as small as a human and as large as a Hecatonchires into insect-like monsters''.'' *Pollux' minions: a group of warriors, wearing golden masks serves the false prophet. They use their spears against Kratos. *Satyrs: Standard enemies, the satyrs carry weapons that can be used by Kratos. *Satyr Fodder: Smaller satyrs that usse range type weapons. *Satyr General: The Satyr General is bigger than his fellow satyrs and wields a bigger sword. They common hoards of common satyrs. Bosses *Aegaeon: One of the ancient titan-like creatures known as Hecatonchires, the hundred-armed giant Aegaeon was captured by the Furies and tortured, while his body was shaped into a living prison for the oath-breakers. Alive, but severely disfigured after years of torment, he is dormant. When Kratos escapes, the Fury Megaera uses her parasites to infect Aegaeon's arms, turning them into insect-like monsters. Eventually, she also transforms his head, making him her ultimate weapon against the Spartan. *Manticore: Sub-boss, a massive fire-breathing beast with the body of a lion, tail of a scorpion and wings of a bat. Kratos fights two Manticores, one in Delphi, and one on Delos. *Pollux and Castor: Known as the Gemini twins. Prophet Castor, along with his attached brother Pollux, serve as guards for the Oracle of Delphi. However, in reality, they usurp her temple and time-shifting powers. *The Furies: They are pre-Olympian beings, born from an ancient battle before the First Titanomachy. They are the main antagonists and bosses of the game. **Megaera: A vicious Fury with four spier-like legs on her spine. She can release a swarm of parasites from a diseased-looking rash on her chest, which attack her victims and then bury under their skin. The result is always a severely mutated insect-like servant. Fought alone, and together with Alecto. Killed during the battle with Aegaeon. **Alecto: Mistress of illusions, which she use to torment Kratos, Alecto summons a ghostly dragon-like being to fight her enemies. Fought alone, with Megaera, and later with Tisiphone. **Tisiphone: The leader of the Furies, Tisiphone is also a lover of Ares, with whom she is in conspiracy against Olympus. She is the final boss of the game and is fought together with Alecto. Tisiphone is revealed to be able to shapeshift into a massive sea beast. Multiplayer creatures *Polyphemus: A boss exclusive to multiplayer, he is a huge Titan cyclops imprisoned by the Gods. *Giant Gorgon (Stheno?): Powerful gorgon found in the Bog of the Forgotten multiplayer map. Background Following Amazon's leak, game director Todd Papy wrote on the official PlayStation Blog, promising a glimpse of what’s in store for God of War: Ascension' during a livestream event, which took place on Monday, April 30. A new God of War: Ascension page on the Sony PlayStation Facebook page also holds a trailer, and pre-order link to BestBuy. Game director Todd Papy has previously worked as design director on God of War III. He now takes a development role previously filled by David Jaffe, Cory Barlog and Stig Asmussen. The game will be released on March 12, 2013, according to its official PlayStation page. Together with the game, the special and collector's editions will be released. The Collector's Edition wil feature: an exclusive 8" Kratos Statue, a Premium Steelbook case, Official Game Soundtrack (Digital Version), PS3 dynamic theme, PSN Avatar Pack, Multiplayer Double XP Unlock and a pass for future DLC content. The price is $79.99 The Special Edition will feature the same but without the 8" Kratos Statue and the DLC-pass. Trivia *The E3 demo was released as part of the Total Recall Blu-ray disk available in December 2012. *It's not likely God of War: Ascension will have a sex mini-game like previous games have done, according to Todd Papy. If there's such a game, it will be made so to really fit the story and Kratos' feelings after the loss of his wife and child. *It should be noted that Ascension is the first God of War game that 'openable' red chests are not present, instead, stony boxes with a red crystal substance encasing the lid serve as places to earn free experience. This is also the case with multiplayer. *The public demo was released February 26th for all PSN users, it is different to the one that was seen at E3 and was included with Total Recall. **Those who took part in the Rise of the Warrior and were part of the winning team got the demo on February 20th. *A demo of 'The Last of Us' is to be released with the final version of God of War: Ascension; it will not be included on the disk but Ascension will allow early access to the demo at a later date. *God of War: Ascension will see Kratos again be using the same Battering Ram technique from God of War III, as proof by this video. **Also proof from given video, enemy weapons acquired by Kratos can be discarded anytime, depending on player's preference. *A live-action trailer was released for the Internet screening of Super Bowl, it shows both Lysandra and Calliope alive and recaps the events that took place when Kratos became the Ghost of Sparta. *God of War: Ascension will have a new game+ option and chapter select, this is a first for the series. *In God of War: Ascension, the secondary weapons cannot refill the Rage meter; only the Blades of Chaos and Kratos's physical attacks can. External links *Guardian article (detailing multiplayer experiences) *David Jaffe discusses Ascension (IGN article) *Gamespot Multiplayer reveal article Gallery Godofwara.jpg God-of-War-Ascension-Game-Cover-600x811.jpg GoW4.jpg|The Amazon product page playstation_redemption.jpg|Teaser Banner God_of_War_Ascension.jpg|Title Card (at the end of the teaser) 1920x-1.jpg God-of-war-ascension-20120429110150522 640w.jpg God-of-war-ascension-20120429110149405 640w.jpg God-of-war-ascension-20120429110148287 640w.jpg God-of-war-ascension-20120429110146938 640w.jpg God-of-war-ascension-20120429110145353 640w.jpg 1920x-1 (1).jpg Gowa-javelin.jpg 667703 20120814 790screen015.jpg 667703 20120814 790screen016.jpg GoWA-Furies-1.jpg|The Furies God-of-War-Ascension-Furies-2.png Ares warrior (trailer).jpg Poseidon warrior (trailer).jpg God of War ascension concept 1.jpg God of War Ascension concept 2.jpg God of War Ascension concept 4.jpg God of War ascension concept 5.jpg god of war ascension concept 6.jpg God of war ascension concept 7.jpg god of war ascension concept 8.jpg Kratos vs beast.jpg Godofwarascensionfinalboxart.jpg ascension-CE.jpg gow-ascension-bundle.jpg|God of War: Ascension Legacy Bundle god-of-war-ascension-bundle.jpg|God of War: Ascension PS3 Bundle Europe God-of-War-Ascension-Concept Art location X 6.jpg God-of-War-Ascension-Concept Art location X 5.jpg God-of-War-Ascension-Concept Art location X 4.jpg God-of-War-Ascension-Concept Art location X 3.jpg God-of-War-Ascension-Concept Art location X 2.jpg God-of-War-Ascension-Concept Art location X 1.jpg Kratos in Sparta.JPG Kratos VS Alecto or Tisiphone..JPG|Is this Alecto or Tisiphone? Kratos vs Mysterious warrior.JPG Videos God of War Ascension 'From Ashes' Live Action Trailer|From Ashes Live Action Trailer God of War Ascension Trailer 2|Trailer 2 God of War Ascension Beta Video Preview|Beta Video Preview God of War Ascension - Gameplay trailer boss multiplayer preview gow 4 official trailer|Gameplay Trailer God of War Ascension - Opening GOW 4 Kratos face without make up? GOW 4 leaked Incomplete footage|Leaked Footage of the Multiplayer God of War Ascension PS3 Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer God Of War Ascension (VG) (2013) - Single Player Gameplay trailer|Single Player Gameplay Trailer God Of War Ascension (VG) (2013) - Multiplayer Gameplay trailer|Multiplayer Gameplay Trailer E3 2012 - God of War Ascension Gameplay Demo!|Gameplay Demo God Of War Ascension Furies trailer. PAX Prime 2012|Furies Trailer God of War Ascension - Zeus Trailer|Zeus Trailer God of War Ascension - Ares trailer-1|Ares Trailer God of War Ascension Unchained - The Desert of Lost Souls Part 1|The Desert of Lost Souls Part 1 Site Navigation de:God of War: Ascension Category:God of War Series Category:Games Category:God of War:Ascension Category:Prequel Category:Multiplayer